1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doorstops. The present invention more particularly relates to portable doorstops that can be placed on the floor in the path of a door when it is swung to its open position, whereby the doorstop grips the lower edge of the door to prevent the door from rebounding toward the door opening.
2. Prior Developments
Portable doorstops are sometimes used where it is not desired to permanently affix the doorstop to the floor or wall in the path of a swinging door. One known portable doorstop comprises a wedge-shaped block of resilient material having a first flat surface seatable on the floor and a second flat surface adapted to have a slight inclination in the path of a door during movement of the door to its open position.
As the lower edge of the door contacts the inclined surface of the resilient doorstop, the doorstop material is slightly compressed between the floor and the door lower edge, whereby the doorstop becomes wedged between the door lower edge and the floor. The compressed doorstop material exerts a frictional force on the lower edge of the door so that the door is prevented from rebounding toward its closed position. The doorstop keeps the door in its open position until the door is manually returned to the closed position.
One problem with the conventional wedge-shaped portable doorstop is that the doorstop is easily overturned to a condition where the doorstop is lying on its side, with the wedge surfaces extending vertically. An overturned doorstop is inoperable as a doorstop.
Another problem with the conventional wedge-shaped portable doorstop is that the doorstop usually has a relatively small surface area in contact with the floor. Consequently, when the lower edge of the door strikes the upper surface of the doorstop, the doorstop tends to slide bodily along the floor, rather than becoming wedged between the door lower edge and the floor. The problem is due to the fact that the doorstop has insufficient surface area in contact with the floor to achieve a satisfactory frictional grip on the floor. When the floor surface is a rug or carpet the doorstop can sometimes act as a ski to slide along the carpet surface.
A further problem with conventional wedge-shaped doorstops is that the doorstop has to be oriented so that its inclined wedge surface is in the plane of motion of the door. If the inclined wedge surface is in a plane oblique to the motion plane of the door, the doorstop may tend to be pushed aside by the door, rather than being wedged into the space between the door lower edge and the floor.
Another drawback of conventional wedge-shaped doorstops is that such doorstops tend to be ornamentally unattractive or unsightly in appearance. The doorstop has a block-like shape that does not harmonize with the room furniture styling or room appearance.